


Married to a Marine

by abbigail_cross



Category: NCIS
Genre: "Married to a Marine" Verse, Boot Camp, F/M, Kate Todd - Freeform, Paper Cut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbigail_cross/pseuds/abbigail_cross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a method for proving things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married to a Marine

**Author's Note:**

> The first story in my new NCIS Verse, "Married to a Marine". Kate/OC. These are actually a "relationship told out of orser" sort of thing.

“Yes I have!”

“Really, prove it!”

“How? It’s impossible to do, without you getting hurt.”

“Okay, here.” She says, grabbing something.

A second of silence.

“OW! What the hell, Kate?”

“Told you, Mr. Corporeal Jason James. No man who’s been through boot camp, and an Iraq tour still squeals from a paper cut.”


End file.
